ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Unleashed: Gaia Manuscripts - Part 2
''Sonic Unleashed: Gaia Manuscripts - Part 2 ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated action-adventure drama fantasy science-fiction film and it is the second of two cinematic parts based on a video game of the same name. The film is set to be directed by John Kahrs. Plot The film begins after the events of the previous film, with Mag Mel breaks into Infinity Gauntlet's tomb and shooting a large bolt of lightning into the sky. It then cuts to Madripoor is surrounded by Heartless with the students being marched through the entrance corridor. Hiroshi Sato stands in the top of the Dragon Place and watches his minions with a blank expression. He is expressing disappointment and disgust at seeing his daughter fight alongside Inhumans. Mr. White, who is by his side, assures him that he shall soon have his daughter back. Menlo finds a suit of armour and other equipment made by his father, including mechanical wings, mechanical tentacles. Menlo gets Menken to inject him with venom, from the now destroyed spiders, causing him to transform into a monster. After burying Loki, T.J. asks the Leader to help him and his friends break into Monica Rappaccini's vault at Gringotts bank, suspecting a Horcrux may be there. Leader agrees in exchange for the Sword. During the restoration of the sixth Chaos Emerald and continent, it's revealed that Chip is, in fact, Light Gaia, the opposite of Dark Gaia, and he lost his memories because, like Dark Gaia, he was prematurely awakened by Eggman's laser when Eggman started the Time of Awakening, where Chip and Dark Gaia was meant to awaken, too early; likewise, Dark Gaia has not yet been fully reborn due to his premature awakening, and Sonic must stop Eggman before Dark Gaia's full powers return to its normal state. In the vault, T.J. discovers the Horcrux is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He retrieves it, but Leader snatches the sword and abandons the gang, leaving them cornered by security. The gang release the dragon guardian and flee on its back. T.J. sees a vision of Red Skull killing the Cabal including the Leader, and learns Red Skull is aware of the theft. Tails also realize there is a Horcrux at Madripoor where Mag Mel and Red Skull invade it as they place Pillars there. Sonic and his friends must stop Eggman, Mag Mel, and Red Skull before Dark Gaia's full powers return to its normal state. Chad reveals to Kamala that their plan to summon Kingdom Hearts to Earth, and then give Drak Gaia more power to cast the world into darkness. Soon and Chris have lost confidence since Sellon's departure, with Soon more upset. They are then attacked by a Flash Ingram but are saved by Noah and his Subterra Ziperator. Chris is surprised to see that he has become more confident, and although Soon says that they don't want his help, calling him a cowardly crybaby, Noah continues helping them. More Chaos Bakugan comes, but the rest of Noah's team, Ben, Jack Robin, arrive on Pyrus, Aquos, and Ventus Ziperators, respectively. Soon doesn't believe that they have anything to fight for, after the people they trusted betrayed them, but Ben reassures her and the two girls run to the wedding. The two girls have attacked again, with Soon wanting to be killed, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. step in and fight. As more spawn from the ground, Noah and the others come to help. Rafe tells them that their main priority is to protect their friends, and the two girls regain their confidence and join the fight. At this point, the gang travels to the location of the last temple, over which Eggman has transformed Madripoor into Eggmanland using extraction of Dark Gaia's power. Donald Menken reluctantly instructs the portrait of the deceased Norman Osborn to fetch Gus Griswald, who leads the gang except Sonic and few members through a secret passageway into Eggmanland. Hiroshi hears of Sonic and warns young people of punishment for aiding Sonic. T.J. confronts Hiroshi who apologizes to Asami for hurting her but tells her that he believes she will one day come to her senses and they will be able to be a family again. Asami rejects his words and exclaims her mother would hate him for what he has become. Enraged, Hiroshi condemns his daughter and declares that he is still avenging his wife's death. Hiroshi flees after Captian Marvel challenges him to a duel, they are promptly attacked by the Dark Gaia's minions but are rescued by Golem and the other Fighting Bakugan. Having never intended to leave Earth, they had hidden themselves inside a modified van. Red Skull then amplifies his voice so everyone inside the castle can hear him and tells them to give T.J. up in exchange for their lives. A teen girl suddenly yells for them to grab him, but T.J.'s friends surround him to reassure him that they are on his side. Carol gathers the community for battle. The heroes make their way to the skyscraper where Chad is located in order to destroy the control pillar. Dante Pertuz and Tails rescue Kamala, killing Laserbeak in the process, during which they find a damaged UAV and alert the military to the Hydra plans. Due to another attack by a team of Hydra led by Shockwave, the team is separated once more. At Luna Lovegood's insistence, T.J. speaks to a ghost, who reveals that Red Skull performed "dark powers" on her husband's diadem, located in the Room of Requirement. In the catacombs, Kamala and Dante destroy the Horcrux cup with Tails' mechanical tools. At the mountain temple where the last temple, Sonic, Chip, Marcus, Keith, and Mai found Eggman's robots waiting. On the first attempt to get pass them, However, Mai freezes when she comes across some little nightmares, forcing Keith to help her cause both fell off a cliff. They decide to camp out at a shrine, where Mai reveals that, five years ago, she almost killed a rapist and enjoyed it, saying she hasn't changed since that day and doesn't deserve love. Keith responds by apparently kissing her and her accepting it, afterwards, Sonic and Chip came up with a plan and promised Mai that he would protect her. While the Fighting Bakugan battle Dak Gaia's minions, Samuel and his team try to destroy the pillar from another skyscraper. However, they are attacked by Shockwave and the Driller, who brings the skyscraper crashing down. Golem comes to their aid and destroys the Driller, but is shot by Shockwave and becomes trapped in crane cables. In the meantime, Phil Coulson and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. have managed to make their way into the Eggmanland using wingsuits, and with Phil's help, Pence destroys Starscream using weapons provided to him by the Bakugan scientist Que. In the silver ammunition plant, Draco and his two henchmen attack T.J., but Tails, Dante and Kamala intervene. Diggs casts a Fiendfyre curse; unable to control it, T.J. and his friends save them. Tails smash the diadem, and Dante kicks it into the silver ammunition plant to be destroyed. As the Hydra attacks, T.J., seeing into Johann's mind, realizes that Johann's robot dog is the final Horcrux. After entering the boathouse, the gang witness Red Skull telling White that the Infinity Gauntlet cannot serve Johann until White dies; he then orders Mike to kill White. Before dying, Snape tells Harry to take his key to T.J.'s Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Menlo arrives as the new Green Goblin. Upon seeing Bridget Verdant and T.J. together, the Goblin quickly snatches up Bridget. T.J. follows and the two engage in a climactic duel inside a clock tower, with Bridget caught in the middle. Despite T.J.'s best efforts, Bridget falls down the tower and although T.J. manages to catch her with a webline, he discovers she is dead. T.J. cradles her body and weeps. T.J. discovers that he himself became a Horcrux when Red Skull originally failed to kill him; he must die to destroy the piece of Red Skull's soul within himself. T.J. surrenders himself to Red Skull in the Forbidden Forest. Red Skull casts the Killing Curse upon T.J., who finds himself in limbo. Steve Rogers' spirit meets him and explains that the part of Red Skull within T.J. was killed by Red Skull's curse. T.J. returns to his body, determined to defeat Red Skull. While Sonic is able to restore the last emerald and defeat Eggman's newest mech. Yomi was already inside. He had terracotta soldiers attack Mai, before her light slashed and killed them. Yomi tricked Mai into beginning the technique with him inside the barrier, allowing Mōryō's spirit to reunite with his body. Eventually, Lea and the others came to the fight and destroyed the remaining army. After Marcus and Keith came to rescue her, she broke into tears saying that all the people who sacrificed their lives were a waste. Mōryō then burst free from Yomi's body to the air and the duo started fighting him. Yomi died and his body fell into the lava. Razenoid and Drago continue to fight and Drago is about to get hit, but Zenthon and Zenthon Titan come to protect Marcus and Drago. Mag Mel and Razenoid then summon Dreadeonand Razen Titan and they continue to fight. Marcus and Drago tell them that they should only be fighting them not the innocent, although Mag Mel responds as it is an act of revenge and he doesn't care about nobility. Dark Gaia becomes complete, by draining the dark energy that Sonic had that turned him into Werehog, knocking Dr. Eggman out of the way to keep the power for itself. Mag Mel begins to taunt Marcus and Keith and he manages to get them to fall down. He tries to get Dreadeon and Razen Titan to kill them but Zenthon and Zenthon Titan defend them. However, the residual energy created from them caused an outburst of energy which not only destroys them but Dark Gaia absorbs it to become bigger and stronger. Sonic is too weak to move so Chip uses the Gaia Temples to form a body called Gaia Colossus to combat Dark Gaia with, Sonic recovers on the Gaia Colossus and helps Chip fight Dark Gaia. Marcus, Keith, and Drago then receive power from the Gate and Key while Razenoid blasts them but no effect. Razenoid then tries to aim at Drago but he constantly misses. He fires at Razenoid which manages to vaporize him and breaking Razenoid's Gate (which in turn destroys Mag Mel's key). Marcus burns his Cosmo to reach the mythical Seventh Sense and gains the upper hand and perish Mag Mel, but not before saying that Marcus is still doomed. Mag Mel then dies. Swallowing down Mōryō's words about her mother's actions and Mai's powers not letting him fuse into her, and about to see her prediction of his death come true, she used her power to shield Sonic from being stabbed, changing Sonic's fate. Chip and Sonic hold off the beast, but Dark Gaia manages to drown the planet in darkness, achieving its fully-matured form in the process. Red Skull announces T.J.'s apparent death to everyone and demands their surrender. They have captured several Bakugan, but Chad convinces them not to keep prisoners and kill them all. Barricade executes Que, and Soundwave moves to kill Radizen next, but Wheelie and Brains have managed to make one of the Hydra's ships crash, thereby distracting Soundwave long enough for Radizen and the other Bakugan to get free. As Gus gives a defiant response and draws his own keyblade, T.J. reveals he is still alive and many members fo Hydra abandon Red Skull. Radizen overpowers and kills Soundwave. S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers and US Marines snipe the minions. Two teams roll in and ambush the minions. Golem returns and massacres a large group of minions. He then kills Shockwave and uses its arm cannon to topple over the space bridge's control pillar, deactivating the bridge. Sonic then transforms into Super Sonic using the seven Chaos Emeralds and takes Perfect Dark Gaia down with the help of Gaia Colossus, Marcus, and Keith. Golem then confronts Dryoid and the two engage in a ferocious battle of Student vs Master. Kamala stumbles across Warhok outside the main battle zone. Having previously witnessed a violent argument between Dryoid and Warhok, she appeals to his pride and makes him realize that he will never be able to rule over Earth as long as Dryoid is alive. Meanwhile, after a long fight, Dryoid gains the upper hand over Golem and severs his right arm. Hiroshi appears inside Dryoid and confronts her, telling her that she is aiding the very people who killed her mother. Asami angrily cuts his contention down, telling him that he does not feel love for her mother anymore, rather acting upon the hatred he feels for Inhumans. Angered, Hiroshi calls her an ungrateful and insolent child, charging at her shortly thereafter. However, before he can execute his daughter and Dryoid's former pupil, He says that he now sees that Asami cannot be saved and prepares to deal the final blow. At that moment, Bolin hurls rocks at Hiroshi's mecha tank, forcing him away. He charges in on Naga's back, throwing boulders, and yells at Hiroshi for being a horrible father, forcing him further away from his daughter under this new onslaught, an infuriated Warhok attacks Dryoid and severely damages him, declaring that Earth is his planet to rule. Warhok realized how far he had fallen in power within the past few years, and has decided to once again take his rightful place at the top of the command chain. Mai intending to kill herself and Dark Gaia in order to protect Sonic, Keith stopped her seconds before her death, reminding her that Sonic promised to protect her and tells her that he's always admired her and that she should live as herself even with her dark side. After he inspired her to live, they gave their chakra and emotions to Sonic and Super Sonic Boost to finally seal Dark Gaia to the planet's core again until its next awakening but the battle leaves him too drained of his energy to escape. As the final continent moves back into place, Chip flings Sonic back onto the surface while he remains behind. Noah sees a vision of Ezekiel inspiring him to fight on and telling him how much he's grown. Chris and Soon then hear Sellon's voice and run towards it. While T.J. confronts Red Skull in a duel throughout the castle, San decapitates Nagini, making Red Skull mortal. T.J. and Red Skull's fight ends with Red Skull's own Killing Curse rebounding and obliterating him. Meanwhile, Chad manages to reactivate the toppled pillar but is attacked by Dante, who hurls him against the pillar, killing him. Subsequently, Radizen destroys the pillar for good, thus closing Kingdom Hearts. Seeing this, Warhok half-heartedly offers Gus a truce on the condition that he will remain in charge of the Hydra, mockingly saying that they would be nothing without each other. Realizing that the offer is less than sincere, Gus refuses and attacks Warhok, decapitating him with a sword. The weakened Dryoid tries to excuse his actions, but Golem, claiming Dryoid "betrayed himself," executes the treacherous Bakugan with Warhok's shotgun and Hiroshi escape. Voicing her firm realization of Hiroshi as a horrible father, she launches a spinning wire trap, which entangles and electrifies Hiroshi into submission. She bows her head and sheds a tear. As the final continent moves back into place, Chip flings Sonic back to his own world while Chip remains behind. Everyone else returned confused as shimmering dust falls from the sky. They then believe that Sonic and the other three sacrificed themselves but then in a glowing orb with two magic circles surrounding them diagonally, Mai, Marcus, Keith, and Drago appear. Marcus realizes that Bakugan will never coexist with humans. Marcus bids a tearful farewell to Fusion Drago and all of the humans set their Bakugan free to return in Vestroia. Ashley later ended her relationship with T.J., he explains to everyone that the Infinity Gauntlet recognized him as its true master then he destroys the Infinity Gauntlet rather than claim it. After Sonic wakes up, Chip's necklace and some parting words are found on the ground. Sonic then picks it up and puts on the necklace as a bracelet to remind them of their adventures together. Sonic runs off with Tails, who is in the Tornado, to another adventure. In a post-credits scene, Sora awakens in an unknown world, observed by Yozora. Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Jason Giffith as Sonic the Werehog * Anthony Salerno as Chip (Light Gaia) * Bryton James as Marcus Simpson * Jason Spisak as Theodore Detweiler * Rickey D'shon Collins as Vince LaSalle * Stephanie Lemelin as Ashley Spinelli * Antony Del Rio as Dante Pertuz/Inferno * Priyanka Chopra as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel * Taylor Hannah as Mai Chen * Seychelle Gabriel as Minami Sato * Courtland Mead as''' 'Gustav "Gus" Griswald * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower * Travis Willingham as Professor Pickle * Bumper Robinson as Samuel Wilson/Captian America * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Neli Kaplan as Obadiah Stane/Mag Mel * Jason Harris as Chad Dickson * Drew Nelson as Ben Jones * Gil Anderson as Jack Punt * Shawn Meunier as Robert Muntz * Scott Gorman as Dolph Willson * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Chris Potter * Alyson Court as Soon Felton * Daniel Dae Kim as Hiroshi Sato * Gary Cole as Mr. White * Mike Pillock as Dr. Eggman Production Development The film was developed to fit modern times. Examining the contents of the game disc reveals what some of the regions intended names were before they were swapped for their current names. It seems some of them were named after actual locations on Earth, it was decided to put the continents look similar to the real Earth as a perfect match. This adaptation was mostly faithful to the game's plot, with the Japanese version even being a word-for-word adaptation at some points. However, parts were written in for characters that did not appear in ''Sonic Unleashed. The film could not be finished in time, so it was split into two. It was originally set to be released as one, but 20th Century Fox divided the film into two parts due to financial and creative reasons. Release The movie was released in IMAX and 3D on May 31, 2019. It was originally scheduled to be released on June 7, 2019.Category:Films set in 2019 Category:2019 Films Category:CGI Animated Films